Those Who Hunt Al Bhed...
by Zeitdrache
Summary: Eine Parodie der ganzen, absolut beschissenen Aurikkus, die es im Englischen gibt. Sorry, ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. *ggg*



    Argh! Es tut mir fürchterlich leid daß ich das hier geschrieben habe, wirklich, es ist nicht böse
    oder sonstwas gemeint! :D Ich habe bloß gerade eine zweistündige Suche nach vernünftigen Aurikku-Fics
    hinter mir und habe so viel Scheiße gelesen wie noch nie in meinem Leben.
    Und die die mich kennen, sollten wissen daß dabei logischerweise eine Parodie hätte raus-
    kommen müssen. Also, viel.. ähm, Spaß beim Lesen. Ich schreibe als Entschuldigung demnächst auch
    eine seriöse (und hoffentlich bessere als 99% der Vorhandenen) Aurikku...
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Es war einer dieser Tage, niemand sagt einem genau wann, wo oder wie man ist, nur daß man
    eben ist, und daß andere auch noch sind, und daß zusätzlich noch irgendeine fürchterlich romantische
    Atmosphäre herrscht. Wie zum Beispiel auf einem Billardtisch in Frisko, hell beleuchtet und mit dem
    Super Mario World 1 Soundtrack im Hintergrund.
    Es war also ein wunderschöner Strand, mit einer im Hintergrund untergehenden Sonne, mit
    Möwen, die über den Köpfen unserer allseits bekannten Party kreisten...
    Khimari war der Einzige, der weiße Kleckse auf den Schultern und auf dem Kopf hatte. Vielleicht,
    weil er die Vögel am Ehesten an ein frisch gewaschenes Auto erinnerte. Auron machte sich einen Spaß
    daraus, zehn Meter vorweg zu laufen, sich an die Seite zu stellen und jedem auf den Hintern zu klatschen,
    der vorbei ging. Daß Tidus jedes Mal drei Mal vorbei gelaufen kam, merkte er gar nicht.
    "Hier, für dich!" rief Rikku und setzte Auron ein rosa Sylvesterhütchen auf. Auron freute sich wie
    ein Honigkuchenpferd, und strahlte ebenfalls so.
    "Ich habe auch etwas für dich!" verkündete der Rotbemantelte stolz, und hielt ihr ein 10-Tonnen-
    Gewicht hin. "Ich hoffe, du kannst es brauchen. Mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen."
    Rikku schossen Tränen in die Augen und sie umarmte Auron, grabbelte ihm dabei "versehentlich"
    an den Hintern. "Danke, mein Liebling, das ist das Nützlichste, was ich je geschenkt bekommen habe."
    Tidus, der hinter dem Päärchen ging, fing bitterlich an zu weinen. "Sie mochte meine Haste-
    Materia nicht..."
    "Das hier ist zehn, nicht sieben, du Trottel." bemerkte Lulu beiläufig und schlug ihm mit einem
    ihrer vielen Gürtel auf die Unterschenkel. Kurze Zeit später waren die Beiden im Gebüsch verschwunden.
    Irgendwann machte die Party vollkommen unnötigerweise Rast, obwohl noch heller Tag war. Mit
    einem PLOPP verschwand die Sonne und der Mond stand am Himmel.
    "Oh, wie in einem Inn." bemerkte Wakka, der damit beschäftigt war, das Feuer mit seinem
    Wasserball anzufachen. Auron und Rikku waren gerade damit beschäftigt, sich gegenüber zu sitzen und
    heimliche Liebesbriefe zu schreiben, die in etwa so aussahen:
    _Willst du mit mir gehen?
    _[ ]_ Ja _[ ]_ Nein _[ ]_ Vielleicht_
    Kurz darauf waren sie wie wilde Hasen am Rammeln, wobei sie die anderen Anwesenden
    einfach vergessen hatten und diese daraufhin auch nicht mehr da waren, wie bei jedem guten Lemon!!!11
    Als sie fertig waren rauchte Rikku eine dicke Zigarre und Auron blubberte eine Runde.
    "Wooooooo!" machte Auron, "Rikku, weißt du, sorry, ich bin eigentlich tot, und naja, ich muß
    jetzt plötzlich mitten in der Storyline gehen damit die Leser was zu weinen haben..."
    Rikku heulte panisch los, aber nur weil plötzlich ein Boss Battle begann.
    "GHOSTBUSTERS!!" brüllte Winston, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe wer von denen das jetzt
    war. Egon warf eine Falle in Aurons Richtung und dieser wurde kurzerhand aufgesaugt.
    "Ha!" sagte Peter, "Dachte wohl, er kommt ohne Alimente davon, wie?"
    Dann waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden, und zwar spurlos und ohne eine Möglichkeit
    der Verfolgung, wie in allen coolen Fics.
    "Naja Scheiße." sagte Rikku und setzte sich auf Khimaris Schoß. Schließlich brauchte sie ein
    neues Opfer, was sie vollkommen OOC und ohne einen richtigen Grund anmachen konnte damit sie
    mit ihm nach 2 Minuten Kennenlernphase in die Kiste hüpfen konnte, und das Opfer noch viel OOCiger
    mitmachen konnte.
    Nach 2 Minuten stand Auron wieder am Lagerfeuer.
    "Wo du kommen her?" fragte Khimari verwirrt.
    "Ich bin von den Toten auferstanden, um Rikku zu heiraten, was denkst du denn?!?" schnappte
    dieser zurück. Na klar, das war doch offensichtlich, oder nicht?!
    Alle waren zu der Hochzeit eingeladen... ach ja, zwischenzeitlich haben sie auch noch Jecht und
    Yu Yevon in den Arsch getreten, aber das ist ja nur Nebenstoryline... Auron ruinierte seinen schönen
    dunkelroten Frack dadurch, daß er seinen linken Arm nicht in den Ärmel, sondern vor den Bauch steckte
    und Rikku hatte die Eheringe geklaut, der Pfarrer, ein Yevonit, versuchte Rikku zu verbrennen weil sie
    eine Al Bhed war, aber ansonsten lief alles gut. Am Ende waren sie sogar Mann und Frau.
    Und die Moral von der Geschicht? Lies saumiese Aurikkus nicht!
    


End file.
